Total Drama Island The Sequel!
by april upside down
Summary: You picked the cast, now read on to see how the drama unfolds. After all, without drama, it wouldn't be Total Drama Island The Sequel.  Would it?
1. Casting

****

**Hola fellow fan fictioners, welcome to the introduction to the story!**

**Let us continue...**

* * *

***At the TDI Studio***

Chris- Welcome, all of you, to the studio where we once planned your torture.

Gwen- Yea, thanks Chris.

Chris- Well, we did.

Duncan- You don't plan torture, you just do.

Bridgette- Duncan! Shut up!

Owen- So, what are we doing here anyway?

Chris- I'll tell you in a sec, ONCE EVERYONE ELSE STOPS TALKING!

*Silence*

Chris- Okay, so-

Izzy- Can you get to the point now?

Lindsay- Yea, I'm bored.

Heather- Shut it bimbo!

Beth- You did _not_ just call Lindsay a bimbo!

Heather- Yea, I did. Got a problem with it?

LeShawna- You'll regret that bitch!

*Stroms over to Heather*

Heather- Get away from me you cow!

Harold- My lady is not a cow! You're just asking for me to use my insane skills on you!

Chris- EVERYONE SHUT UP!

*Dead silence*

Chris- Thanks. Okay so we're making a sequel season to Total Drama Island, and we need you're help to get the cast.

Owen- I thought Total Drama Action was the sequel to Total Drama Island...

Trent- No, Total Drama Action was a whole different show with the same cast, not a sequel.

Chris- Exactly, so here's who we're thinking;

Dakota Morretti, age 17. Hometown, Queens, New York. She likes neon colors, Invader Zim, Hello Kitty, and kickboxing. Her dislikes are Justin Bieber, cotton candy pink, and pop music.

Briggette- Pop music ROCKS!

Gwen- Not to me, or apparently Dakota. I like her.

Duncan- Me too.

Izzy- I LIKE HER TOO!

Lindsay- Who are we talking about again?

Chris- *Sighs* Next we have Riley Flanagan, age 16. Hometown, Derry Ireland. He likes candy, running, and err, people? Okay then... He dislikes mean people and being bored.

Lindsay- He sounds like Tyler, but more cute! I like him!

Tyler- HEY!

Beth- If Lindsay likes him, so do I.

Owen- I like him.

Chris- Okay. Now we have Carson Russo. She's 16 and from Austin, Texas. She likes sports, music, books, movies, and winning. She dislikes sitting still, losing, shopping and girly-girls.

Lindsay- I CAN'T LIKE SOMEONE WHO HATES SHOPPING!

LeShawna- I can. She sounds fine to me.

Gwen- Same here.

Chris- Next we have Charlie Stevens, age 16. He's from Los Angeles, is very superstitious, likes music tennis and video games, dislikes quicksand, lightning, and gamblers... It also says that he has OCD and hates anything to be out of place. Oh yeah, and he's a big Cody fanboy.

Cody- YES! He's a fan of the Codemister! PUT HIM ON!

Trent- He sounds cool to me.

Beth- Same.

Chris- So yes for him. Okay, so now we have Gail Thompson. She's from Madison, Wisconsin, likes sports, chocolate shakes and the outdoors, dislikes water, bad weather and most soda. It also says attractive.

Bridgette- I like her so far!

Cody- I'm not objecting.

Owen- Me neither.

Izzy- HEY! *Jumps on his back* You're off the market!

Chris- Oh boy. Next we have quadruplets. Buddy, Sophia, Athena, and Morgan, they're 18 and from Quebec. They like junk food and dislike prats.

Gwen- As in, your _girlfriend_ Morgan? Same person?

Chris- You have a problem with it?

Duncan- I say yes, just because I want to see if Chris gets embarassed being on TV with his younger girlfriend.

Gwen- Same here.

Beth- I say yes because I really want to meet quadruplets.

Lindsay- Me too!

Chris- *Grumbles censored words under his breath* Next is Stephen Cyrus. He's 17 and from Pasadena California. He likes baseball, tennis and sacrasm. He dislikes other people trying to set him up and being dragged into double dates. He hopes that coming on the show will help him find love on his own and is very sarcastic.

Trent- Yes.

Courtney- Sure.

Duncan- Fine by me.

Chris- Okay, next is Candy Kelly, age 16, and is from Ottawa. She likes gloating, being right, and people that follow her around like mindless slaves. She dislikes people who tell her she's wrong, anything dirty and big words.

Courtney- So she's a ? (**A/N Yes, that's a real word**)

*Dead air*

Courtney- *Groans* She's afraid of long words.

Everyone- *Nods*

Chris- I'm putting her on so I can see what she does when Courtney says that to her. Next, Landon Thompson. Age 15, hometown is New York City. It says here that he likes metal and punk music, motorcycles, guitars, camping and pranks. He dislikes pop music-

Bridgette- NOT AGAIN!

Chris- Ahem?

Bridgetter- Oh, sorry.

Chris- He dislikes pop music, drum solos, boring people, and people pulling pranks on him. Oh, lookie here, it says that Landon also cooks and sews in secret. *Laughs*

Duncan- *Falls out of chair laughing* Oh god, that's priceless! You have to put him on!

Gwen- I want to see how long it takes for anyone to figure it out!

Owen- I give it a week.

Chris- Less than that. I bet you he meets a girl and comes clean fast.

Owen- It's a bet.

Chris- Okay, next is Zakk Blythe. He's 17 and from Fort Oglethorpe, Georgia. He likes hunting, metal music, vikings and gore affects in movies. He dislikes the Jonas Brothers, Twilight, France, jerks and bitches, rapists, religion, the government, wow this list is like a page long! His mom abandoned him and his dad, and he has the number 13 tattoed on his neck.

Duncan- You should put him in.

Gwen- Yea.

Trent- Whatever.

Chris- Okay, that's a yes. Next is Zane Halliwell, he's sixteen and from Los Angeles. He likes playing guitar and writing songs, dislikes jerks. Short but sweet, okay. What 'd you think?

Trent- YES!

Gwen- Yes!

Duncan- Yea.

Chris- That was easy. Okay, next is Paige Summers. She's 16 and from New York. She likes black, getting revenge, and writing in her diary. She dislikes people who say they can fight but can't. She's goth.

Gwen- Finally, a goth person! Yes!

Duncan- Yea.

LeShawna- Sure.

Chris- Lastly is Colby Johnson. He's from Calhoun, Louisiana, and he's an artist. He likes painting, sculpting, drawing, friends, hanging out, animals, old Nickelodeon, Avatar:Last Airbender, Scooby Doo, Epic Mickey, Disney, staying up late, and camping. He dislikes enemies, pricks, people who think their better than him and his friends, manipulative people, and new Nickelodeon. He has Aspergers syndrome too.

Bridgette- He sounds so sweet! I think we should put him in.

LeShawna- I think so too!

Beth + Lindsay- Yea!

Chris- Well, we're done here so-

Courtney- Don't you usually have 20 people?

Chris- About that... Well, my neice and nephew are the other two... So yeah.

Harold- Bella? Bella Mendez?

Chris- Yes.

Duncan- She's hot.

Gwen- *Crosses her arms* Her brother Dustin is hot too.

Duncan- *Smirks* Yeah, but I'm hotter right?

Gwen- *Smirks* Nope.

Chris- Okay, well... You all can go now.

* * *

**Are you getting excited yet?**

**Better be, haha, just kidding.**

**So if you're character (or characterS) were talked about in this chapter, review and tell me how their arrival will be.**

**REVIEW MY PEOPLE!**

**-April =D**


	2. The Campers Arrive

**Hey, sorry you guys for not uploading sooner, I've been getting irritated with Fanfiction for not letting my post, and I may have boycotted it and/or sent a threatening letter to the people who work it...**

**Nah, just kidding, but I did spend most of my time working with my C:KND stories, BUT I'M BACK!**

* * *

**3 Hours Earlier  
****Dock of Shame**

The ever-so perfect haired Chris McLean approached a teenage girl sitting on a black suitcase and listening to her iPod. Sh eglared at him.

"You're late," She exclaimed, and he smiled in return.

"Yup, now then, you'd be Paige Summers."

Paige looked around, "Is there anyone else here wearing black?"

Chris frowned, "Actually, that girl over there is. Listen up campers! I want everyone to board that boat and then enter once the camera is rolling and I can introduce you to the world!"

* * *

"Hello world! Welcome to the first episode of Total... Drama... Island... THE SEQUEL!" Greeted the ever so suave Chris, "My elite panel of judges-" He smirked motioning to Heather, Gwen, Duncan and Harold who were behind him, "and I are here to introduce you to our new campers. First up is Dakota Moretti!"

A small girl with black layered hiar (with a multitude of neon straks) jumped down the Dock of Shame.

"Hiya!" She said happily, hugging Chris.

"Kay, GET OFF!" Chris demanded. "Next is Candy Kelly."

A bottle blond cheerleader walked down the Dock of Shame with her hands on her hips.

"Hi!" Dakota waved.

"Leave me alone!" Candy whined.

"Wow..." Commented Chris from the sidelines. "Next is Riley Flanagan!"

A red haired boy walked up. "Hey guys, how's it goin?" He asked, shaking everyones hand but Candy's, who rolled her eyes when he tried.

"Charlie Stevens!" Chris announced as a boy with shaggy black hair walked forward. He was listening to his iPod and ignored Chris completely. After about 7 seconds, Chris yanked the headphones out of Charlie's ears.

"Dude! Do you_ really _want to go home?"

Charlie shook his head.

"Say sorry to the world and that I am awesome."

"Sorry world, I'm awesome," Charlie smirked going to stand next to Riley.

"Stephen Cyrus," Chris grumbled.

"Gee, what a warm welcome..." Stephen commented sarcastically. He had short dirty blond hair and cerulean eyes.

"Shut it!" Chris demanded.

"Kay, I surrender!" Stephen raised his hands in mock defeat.

"Chrisy, be nice!" Ordered a girl with brown-blond-reddish hair and purple eyes.

"Morgan!" Chris exclaimed and started making out with his girlfriend.

Duncan started laughing, "Chrisy, dude! Priceless!"

The boy with black hair and gold eyes shook his head, "They're worse at home."

The black haired girl grimaced, "I share a room with her too."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "I'm Athena, that's my sister Sophie and my brother Buddy, and then that's obviously Morgan."

Right then, twins walked up the Dock of Shame. The girl was pretty. She was small, had long curly black hair and bright blue eyes. The boy was tall, had shaggy black hair that fell over his eyes, which were the same color as the girl's.

The girl smiled, "I'm Bella Mendez, and this is my brother Dustin."

Dustin nodded, "Sup?"

Bella ran a hand through her hair, "You aren't a gangster bro."

"Says you," Dustin picked Bella up fire fighter style and started to throw her in the water.

Bella screamed, pounded his back, and giggled all at the same time, "Put me down!"

After a few moments of awkward silence, Duncan cleared his throat. Chris and Morgan broke apart.

"Hi Uncle Chris!" Bella waved.

"Hey." Greeted Dustin.

"Oh, hi guys, didn't see you there..."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Yup, you were too busy sucking face with whatshername over there."

"Morgan." Chris, Morgan, Buddy, Sophie, and Athena said at the same time.

"Hey Morgan." Bella smirked.

"Look, it's Gail Thompson!" Chris said irritatedly.

"Hey!" Waved Gail, a girl with wavy brown hair.

"Zakk Blythe."

Zakk,a guy with a scruffy mohawk and beard, fake saluted to Chef Hatchet.

"Landon Thompson."

A guy with dyed silver hair and a scar on his forehead nodded and sized up the competition before taking a place in the group of campers.

"Zane Halliwell."

A boy with a guitar case walked up and stood near the front of the group. "Hey."

"Paige Summers," Chris frowned.

"Hey," Paige smirked and grinned at Zane.

"Carson Russo."

A girl with waist length brown hair walked up, smiling. "Hi!"

"Lastly, Colby Brown." (**A/N Sorry, I got it wrong last chappie**)

A guy with a slightly rounded stomach walked nervously down the Dock of Shame. "H-hey guys."

Duncan smirked, "Nice stutter dude."

Colby smirked and joined everyone else, "Like I haven't heard that one before."

"Okay, team time! Morgan, Sophie, Athena, Buddy, Gail, Zakk, Bella, Dustin, and Colby go stand over there. You'll be the Killer Hawks." Chris tossed a blue flag to Zakk. " Paige, Zane, Landon, Candy, Stephen, Charlie, Carson, Riley and Dakota, you're the Screaming Bears." He tossed a blood red flag to Candy.

"What about us?" Heather asked, "What do we do here?"

Chris smirked evily, "About that... Heather and Duncan, you're joining the Killer Hawks and Gwen and Harold are joining the Screaming Bears."

"I thought we were your elite panel of judges!" Harold exclaimed.

Chris snickered, "I lied."

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Candy complained, breaking the conversation.

Chris shrugged and Candy handed it over to Riley.

"Gee, thanks." Riley murmered sarcastically.

Chris walked over to an outhouse. "This is the confessional, where you can admit you sins, dish your secrets, and of course, vote someone out..."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Paige: I'm not a mean person, I've just seen Chris live, so there are reasons to hate him.

Colby: *Grins Shyly* Wow. I can't believe I'm actually competing on Total Drama. I hope the challenges aren't too tough here, heck I even won't mind chef's cooking. I'll also say one more thing, I will do my best at this show and I'll speak for all people who have asperger's out there: I'll win this for them! When everyone's asleep, I think I'll go night swimming. I hope someone wants to join me.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Chris led the group over to the cabins. "Boys to the left, girl's to the right. Go put your stuff inside and meet me right here."

* * *

**Girl's Cabin**

Bella sat her stuff on the upper bunk next to the girl named Athena's. She liked her so far, and she was fond of Sophie and Morgan, her uncle's girlfriend. That might be awkward... A girl not much older than her had the possibility of becoming her aunt...

"I want this bunk," Candy said, rudely pushing Bella out of the way.

"No," She replied angrily.

"Okay," Candy smiled, "Then whoever can do the most backflips in a row gets it." Candy walked to one side of the room and did 5 straight backflips without a pause.

"Good luck," Whispered Morgan.

"Thanks," Smirked Bella. She walked to the door, cracked her neck and did 7 backflips. She smirked at Candy, "I could have done more, but I didn't stretch."

The cabin applauded as Bella dropped Candy's suitcase on the floor.

* * *

**Boy's Cabin**

Dustin opened his guitar case to make sure no strings were broken on the trip over, and Zane admired it. "Nice guitar dude!"

Dustin grinned, "Thanks, I got it for my 13th birthday when my parents took Bella and I to an Aerosmith concert and we bothe got autographed guitars."

Zane touched Steven Tyler's signature. "Sweet."

Meanwhile Duncan picked a bunk right above Colby's, "Hey dude." He smirked.

"Leave me alone, please..." Colby sighed.

"Nope." Duncan replied popping the 'p'.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Duncan: This is war...

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

The campers met Chris back outside and he took them to the Mess Hall. "Here's where you eat, you'll know when cuz I call you with a loud intercom."

Gwen sighed, "He's not kidding."

"Okay, that's all. No challanges tonight, just get to know your fellow campers, make friends and enemies..."

* * *

**Sorry for the uneventful chappie...**

**So what I need from you now:**

Friends

Enemies

Crushes

How they act if eliminated

Would they partcipate in a totally outrageous challange, or sit out with the chance of being eliminated?

**If you don't answer, I'll decide for ya!**

**Adios!**

**-April**


	3. The First Challenge

**Me- *Comes out holding a sheild* Hold your fire! I know, I know, it's been a long time since I updated, okay I get it. *Lowers shield* Okay, so we're all going to be nice here. *Gets hit by a tomato* HEY! UNCALLED FOR!**

**Diclaimer- I only own Bella and Dustin. Ugh, I hate this thing.**

* * *

**Colby's POV**

Chris woke us up with a bullhorn. A _bullhorn_. I sighed and pulled my pillow over my head. I was lucky to be here I needed to appreciate this.

But then again, the devil was sleeping above me.

Duncan swung over the edge of the bed, "Morning sunshine," He said sarcastically, yanking my pillow and blanket off the bed and threw them out the window. He smirked and walked over to the dresser we all shared.

"I'm up, okay? You can go now, preferrably into a dark hole," I retorted, slamming Duncan's face into the wood. I could hear Zakk, Charlie, and Stephen snickering behind us.

Duncan spun on his heel and pushed me against our bed, "Ooh, sissy has a temper."

"You really don't want to go there," I snarled, grabbing Duncan by the neck and kicking him where it counts.

Chris chose this moment exactly to walk in. "You know I love a fight, but could we save this for later? My camera crew's on a break right now..."

_Typical Chris. _I thought, relucantly releasing Duncan.

** CONFESSIONAL **

Colby: *Smiles Warmly* It's really cool to be on this show. Wonder what challenge Chris will do. *Frowns* Duncan better not try to get on my nerves, cuz if he does, believe me, I can kick his butt easily.

** END CONFESSIONAL **

* * *

**Dakota's POV**

God, Chris was really getting on my nerves. He woke us up with a bullhorn! A freaking bullhorn! As we all were changing into normal clothes, we heard some sort of commotion coming from the guy's cabin.

Gail turned to Paige, "Betcha ten bucks Landon's involved."

"You're on! It _had _to be Zakk," Paige conquered.

Morgan laughed, "I bet you twenty bucks it was Colby and Duncan."

"You're on," They agreed together.

I pulled on my black Invader Zim sweatshirt and laughed. It had been one night, _one night, _and all the girls were acting like sisters. Well, for the most part anyway. Candy seemed to dislike everyone, and vice versa. Carson seemed to not like Candy or Bella, I didn't know why. Bella liked everyone but Candy and Heather, but who didn't? Speaking of which, Heather had spent most of the night complaining about how immature we all were. But other than that, everyone was getting along just fine.

_Lets hope it stays that way. _I thought, tying my white converse sneakers.

* * *

**Buddy's POV**

Before I even stepped into the Mess Hall, I knew my sister's were up to something. They were all standing around Chris, asking for something. _Oh god, _I thought, approaching my family cautiously.

"But Chriiiiisyy! My sisters and I _need _our coffee in the morning!" Morgan demanded.

I sighed, "It's true. If Morgan over here doesn't get her iced Cafe Mocha she's grumpy all day.

"You really don't want to see Morgan grumpy," Athena insisted.

"Hey!" Morgan exclaimed.

"It's true Marjorie," I shrugged.

"Don't. Call. Me. Marjorie." Morgan fumed, and slapped me.

I raised a hand to my face, "Okay, ow!"

Sophie raised her hands in defeat, "It's happening already!"

"Okay, okay, you can have your iced cafe mocha whatevers," Chris agreed, backing away from our dysfunctional family, and into his own.

Little Bella stood with her arms crossed and Dustin stood behind her, both were frowning. "Sup little B?" Chris teased walking right past his neice and nephew.

"Don't call me little, EVER!" Bella scowled. _Oops._

"Yeah, but Uncle Chris, if they get coffee, we should too," Dustin insisted.

Chris sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "What kind?"

Bella beamed and hugged her uncle, "Carmel mocha frappe with extra creme!"

Dustin laughed at his sister, "I drink mine black."

"Same," I raised my hand slightly.

"You people are the most spoiled teenagers I have _ever _met," Chris grumbled before walking out to get our coffee.

I walked over to sit by Dustin, "I thought my sisters were spoiled."

"Then you've never met Bella before," Dustin replied, looking over at our sisters.

Bella was actually really pretty. Not lots of makeup gorgeous, but natural pretty. Her vibrant blue eyes were wandering the room, her long curly black hair falling over her face. She was talking animatedly with Athena, Sophia and Morgan. She looked over in our direction and waved. I quickly looked back over to Dustin, who was rolling his eyes.

What were we getting ourselves into?

* * *

**Paige's POV**

Morgan walked over to Gail and I, sipping a coffee. "Have you asked yet?"

Gail and I exchanged glances, "Nope."

Gail stood up, pulling me by the arm, "Let us ask!"

I walked over to Zakk, Gail went over to Landon, and Morgan headed over in Colby and Duncan's direction.

"Listen up," I said, snapping Zakk out of a daze. I turned around to see what he was looking at. Dakota. None other than the girl with the big pink and black duct tape bow. "Dakota? Oooh, Zakk has a crush!" I exclaimed, ready to stand up.

"What about you, Miss I Have a Huge Crush on Guitar Dude?" He demanded, nodding toward Zane.

I blushed and looked back over at him, "I just want to know who was fighting this morning."

Zakk shrugged, "Colby and Duncan."

I shot a glance at Gail, who was looking at me incredulously. Morgan walked back over with a victory smirk, "Fork it over."

Gail and I relucantly handed $20 over.

"How'd you know?"

Morgan glanced over at Chris, "I have my ways."

The nerve.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

Breakfast is nasty. Okay, so we all knew Chef couldn't cook at all, but to screw up omelets? FREAKING OMELETS! I moved the black and yellow food around with my fork, utterly nauseated. I pushed my plate toward Stephen, who grimaced and sent the plates flying off the table.

"Oops," He smiled sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Gail. "Hey," I greeted smoothly.

"Uh, hi?" She said questionably, looking like she was fighting the urge to laugh.

I shook it off, "You know, you're the best looking girl in this room."

"Really?" She asked sweetly?

I nodded.

"Then I should get the best looking guy in this room."

I probably looked like an itiot because I heard Stephen chuckling.

Gail laughed, "I'm kidding."

I nodded and started to talk, but of course, Chris chose this moment to call us outside.

Gail waved and joined her team outside.

Chris led us over to a cliff, oh god.

He sat down on a beach chair under an umbrella. "Today's challenge is simple, you're going to jump into shark infested water. Whoever's team has the most members jump, wins!"

"But Chrisyyyyyy do I have tooooooo?" Morgan begged.

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Did you not just listen? You don't have to, but you're team may lose."

"Okay!" Morgan said happily, sitting down on Chris' lap.

Everyone else snickered.

"Anyone else wanna sit out?"

Bella looked over the edge of the cliff and shuddered, "I'll pass Uncle Chris!"

"Aww, come on Bee! It can't be too bad..." Dustin persuaded. Bella laughed and sat with her uncle and Morgan.

Candy put her hands on her hips, "_I'm _not doing it! I could break a nail!"

Riley's face was pale, "Yeah, I can't do this. I've almost drowned once, I don't need to again."

Chris looked around, "That's all? Okay, the rest of you go change."

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

We met at the cliff after getting back into swimsuits. Carson looked stunning in her bold colored bikini. I shook off that thought, and focused on the game again.

"Who wants to go first?" Chris asked, as if we were waiting to get on a roller coaster versus jumping off a cliff.

I looked around, Dakota jumped forward. "ME, ME, ME, ME!"

Everyone looked at her in dismay, Zakk also looked a little worried...

"Oh-kay," Chris said, watching the little girl with rainbow hair jump off the edge of the huge cliff. "Now someone from the Killer Hawks has to go."

We all exchanged glances before Zakk shrugged and jumped. It kept going this way, back and forth until only Athena and Zane were left standing. Chris had called 'Sudden Death Territory' the next person to jump won it for their team.

"You can do it Athena!" Bella cheered.

"Come on Zane!" Paige encouraged.

"Jump Athena!" Sophia insisted excitedly.

"You're acting like a baby Zane," Grumbled Landon, "We're going to lose unless you jump!"

While Zane was turned around looking angrily at Landon, Athena closed her eyes tightly and jumped.

The Killer Hawks cheered like itiots, but the rest of us weren't.

Chris hugged his girlfriend, but then turned solemn. "Okay you guys, go pack, spend the day with your friends. When the sun goes down, the Screaming Bears all of you will meet me at the campfire tonight. One of you is leaving."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun! Who's going home? Tell me in a review or a PM! If I don't get all the answers soon, I'M VOTING FOR YOU! Deal with it, I have ADHD okay?**

**-April**


	4. The First Elimination

**Me in an Announcer Voice- Weeellllllcooome to the first ever elimination in Total Drama Island the Sequel! Stay tuned! Okay, and from now on, whenever theres a swear word, I'll drop a letter...**

**Disclaimer that I hate- I only own Bella and Dustin.**

**Beware: Ridiculous amounts of fluff! ;)**

* * *

**Athena's POV**

I can't believe that _I _won the challenge! Me! Anyway, I was walking back from the cliff with Morgan, Sophia and Bella. Sophia and I were soaked, shivering and glaring at the two perfectly dry girls walking next to us.

While Morgan was going on and on about her undying love for Chris, I kind of zoned out. Okay, so maybe I was watching Harold... Before I knew it, Morgan was snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Earth to Athena... Hellllooooo?"

"Oh, umm, y-yeah?" I said nervously. They hadn't noticed, right?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bella demanded playfully.

Oh crap, they noticed.

Morgan laughed and nudged me, "Yeah Thena, I'm your _sister_!"

"It's not so bad!" Sophia insisted, but she too, was laughing.

"You people are driving me CRAZY!" I yelled, a little louder than I meant to. "Don't you dare tell _anyone._" I hissed.

"Wouldn't dream of it..." Bella promised, with a mischevious smile playing at her lips.

* * *

**Colby's POV**

With Harold's help, I was starting an all out war to get even with that bstard Duncan.

So as Duncan was Showering, Harold and I snuck in quietly.

"Ready?" I whispered.

Harold grinned, "Do it!"

I flushed the toilet and we both ran away before Duncan could see us.

"Okay who THE HLL DID THAT!" Duncan yelled angrily.

"He needs someone to teach him a lesson," Harold laughed, once we were safely out of sight.

I nodded, "Next, elimination, Gwen goes."

* * *

**Zakk's POV**

Dmn that Paige for thinking I like Dakota. Dmn that Chris for trying to KILL Dakota, I mean, us...

Speak of the devil, the crazy girl caught my eyes again.

She'd just freaking jumped off a cliff, and was SKIPPING to her cabin as if she didn't care.

Dakota must of noticed me staring, because she walked over to me.

"Anything wrong?" She asked pleasantly.

I looked at her in amazment, "Aren't you fazed at all that you just jumped off a cliff?"

Dakota, being the insane person she is, laughed. "No, are you?"

"Well, yeah, kinda!"

"Chris wouldn't do anything to kill us. He kinda needs us for the show,"

I'd never actually thought of it that way. "Well, yeah, I guess."

"Sometimes you just have to look a little deeper, ya know?"

I smirked, "Yeah, I do."

* * *

**Gail's POV**

It was almost sunset, one of us would be leaving soon. I glanced around the Mess Hall, it wasn't anyone from my team, but it could be soon. I felt like I was the only one worried about anything that was happening tonight. Everyone else was chatting like they were this morning. I couldn't believe it! DIDN'T THEY KNOW ONE OF US WAS GOING HOME? Okay, so maybe that was a bit dramatic. But I love all the girls here but Candy and Heather. Hey, maybe Candy'll go home.

I glanced at Charlie, he was too cute. Wait, what am I saying? I didn't come here to fall in love, I came here to win. I looked over at Charlie again and got lost in his dark brown eyes. Then again, falling in love wouldn't be so bad...

Then I saw it, the sun was gone. It was dark. They had to go.

The Screaming Bears had all brought their suitcases with them to dinner, expecting the worst, if I say so myself.

My heart fell as I watched Charlie exit. "Wait!" I yelled, chasing after him.

He smirked slightly, "Afraid I'd leave without a good-bye kiss?"

I laughed quietly, "Yes, actually."

Charlie raised AN eyebrow in amusment, "This isn't the sarcastic Gail I know."

"No, it's the in too deep Gail that nobody knows," I breathed, my heart beating insanely loud.

"Well then, I should take advantage of this ever so rare oppourtunity," Charlie teased, brushing my light brown hair out of my eyes.

And then, he kissed me, pulled back, smiled, and walked away.

Oh my god.

* * *

**Dakota's POV**

After multiple rounds of goodbye hugs and promises to return back, the Screaming Bears were finally settled around a green bonfire. THE FLAMES WERE GREEN! That was so cool! And we weren't on logs, we were on a long velvet couch. Across the green flames were two stools, the kind that could spin around. I love those! And suprisingly, there was a flatscreen TV behind the stools. Well, this was different.

"Uh, Chris, are we voting anyone off soon?" Riley demanded impatiently.

"Oh, um, after I send this one text..." Chris insisted, looking down at his iPhone.

Landon groaned and stood up, grabbing Chris's cell phone and tossing it dangerously close the the green fire.

"Hey! Okay, well, I guess you guys are impatient... So here's the deal. You'll take turns in the confessional booth, simply saying the name of the person who you want to vote off, the reason is optional. Easy peesy."

I studied him suspiciously, "What's the TV for?"

"Err," Chris looked at Chef Hatchet nervously, "Nothin... Just go, okay?"

**10 Minutes Later**

"Okay, so everyone's voted, RIGHT?" Chris demanded.

We all exchanged glances and nodded.

"Okay so... Safe today are... Stephen," Chris threw a piece of chocolate at Stephen.

"Dakota!"

"Ooh, chocolate, YUMMY!" I exclaimed.

"Charlie!"

Charlie sighed in relief and took a bite of his delicious prize.

"Carson!"

"Yes!" The tomboy said excitedly.

"Paige!"

The goth girl caught her chocolate in mid air.

"Landon!"

"Fantastic," Mumbled Landon, though he was smiling as he said it.

"And Harold!"

The uncordinated boy was hit in the forehead with his chocolate wedge.

"And this leaves us with our bottom three, Candy, Zane and Gwen. Now, four votes are being displayed on this screen. Whoever gets two, loses."

The screen went from black to the confessional booth, and gruff Landon was sitting in it.

On the screen, Landon rolled his eyes. "I'm voting for Zane to leave, for obvious reasons. He didn't jump, and it's his fault we're here in the first place."

Paige shot a death glare at the silver haired boy, who shrugged.

The screen quickly turned from static back to the confessional booth, but this time, _I _was sitting in it. "Candy needs to go, she has since she set foot on the island. Uh buh-bye!"

Only the very dense Candy looked suprised by this revalation.

Next, Harold was seated in the outhouse, we expected this one to be Candy's second vote, but...

"Gwen."

Gwen stood up and grabbed Harold by his shirt. "Let me go!" The gangly boy shouted in fear.

"Ah-hem, Gwen..." Chris interupted.

Gwen punched Harold in the gut once before letting him go and returning to her chair.

"And our last vote is..."

The screen quickly played multiple images of our faces, talking but making no sound. It finally stopped on Stephen's face. "Candy, no explanation necesary there."

The bottle blonde screamed in anger, "What do you people think you're going? I'm the prettiest and the hottest girl on this WHOLE show! YOU PEOPLE ARE MAKING A MISTAKE! I'm not going! You can't make me!"

"Oh, can't I?" Chris snapped and two buff bodyguard lifted Candy up by her arms.

"I'LL BE BACK!" Was the last we heard of Candy.

Charlie scoffed, "I doubt it."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Okay, now LEAVE!"

I smiled, I was safe for now, we all were. But we could be leaving any day."

* * *

**Stay tuned for the aftermath!**

**-April**


	5. The First Aftermath

**The first ever AFTERMATH! How exciting!**

**Disclaimer: I own the story plot, but Hailey belongs to Random Smirking Blonde and Beckah belongs to buddygirl1004. And special thanks To Morgan also known as the oldest quad of buddygirl1004 for betaing this chappie!**

* * *

The aftermath set hadn't changed one little bit since it's last episode. There was still the giant plasma TV in the background. There was still the velvet couch in which the two hosts would sit while interrogating those who were eliminated. There was still the peanut gallery where the losers would sit, ready to comment or in some cases, throw a hissy fit because they wouldn't get their way.

However, now, instead of Bridget and Geoff seated in the center of the stage, there were two girls.

One was an oriental girl with long, curly red hair and bright emerald green eyes and the other had long, curly, black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hello! Welcome to the first Aftermath episode, I'm Beckah Utsukushii-" started the red-head.

"And I'm Hailey Mendez!" broke in the black haired girl.

Lindsay, the dumb blonde, studied the two hosts intently, her blue eyes scrunched up in concentration, her thumb and index finger cupping her chin. She said slowly, somewhat unsure of herself "You like, remind me of someone..." she trailed on, not knowing how to finish the sentence. "Nope, not even a dingle..." she said again, staring at the two girls more closely.

"Yeah! Aren't you Chris' niece, Hailey?" Courtney demanded, crossing her arms and looking at Hailey, her onyx eyes boring into Hailey's blue ones.

"And aren't you the Quad's little sister?" Trent asked.

The hosts exchanged glances, "So?" they said together, looking at the two.

"Just wondering," Trent said.

"Okay, so we can't waste our time on this. Let's get back to the show!" Beckah insisted.

"Let's go from the begining, Athena and Harold?" Hailey asked, gesturing to the screen behind her.

****REPLAY****

**Athena gazes off into the distance and notices Harold. A smile forms on her face and she watches him talking to Colby.**

****END REPLAY****

"So cute!" Beckah exclaimed, giggling a bit. "But let us watch what happens afterwards..."

****REPLAY****

**Morgan snaps her fingers in front of Athena's face. "Earth to Athena... Hellllooooo?"**

**"Oh, umm, y-yeah?" She says nervously.**

**"Why didn't you tell me?" Bella demands, laughing softly.**

**Morgan laughes and nudges Athena, "Yeah Thena, I'm your sister!"**

**"It's not so bad!" Sophia insists, laughing while saying so.**

**"You people are driving me CRAZY!" Athena yells loudly. "Don't you dare tell anyone."**

**"Wouldn't dream of it..." Bella promises as her hand moves behind her back.**

****END REPLAY****

"Whoa, whoa, what's Bella doing in the end of the shot?" Hailey asked, "Replay it from a different angle!"

****REPLAY****

**(Looking at the back of Bella)**

**"Wouldn't dream of it..." Her hand moves behind her back and she crosses her fingers.**

****END REPLAY****

"If I know my sister, she's most definetly going to meddle," Hailey announced, raising an eyebrow.

Beckah nodded, "And if I know my sisters, they're going to help, and Athena won't be happy." she said, and mentally cringed at the thought of her sister angry, "The last time they tried something like that Buddy ended up with a black eye." she said laughing at that particular memory.

"Speaking of couples, there are so many on the show. Or, soon to be couples anyhow. Let's start with Zakk and Dakota," Hailey suggests, pressing a button  
on a remote.

****REPLAY****

**Paige walks up to Zakk at the table, he's looking over at Dakota.**

**"Dakota? Oooh, Zakk has a crush!" Paige exclaims, starting to go over in ****Dakota's direction.**

****END REPLAY****

Beckah laughed, "Busted Zakk." The audience broke into a laugh that quickly died down as the next clip was shown.

****REPLAY****

**Zakk is staring over at a soaked Dakota, and she skips over. Zakk blushes**  
**faintly and looks away.**

****END REPLAY****

Hailey and Beckah burst out laughing. "Did you see his face?" Hailey said between giggles.

"He blushed! Who knew tough guys blushed?" Beckah exclaimed.

"Okay, next is everyone's favorite, Gail and Charlie!" Hailey said, pushing yet another button on the remote.

****REPLAY****

**"Wait!" Gail yells, chasing after Charlie.**

**He smirks slightly, "Afraid I'd leave without a good-bye kiss?"**

**Gail laughs quietly, "Yes, actually."**

**Charlie raises an eyebrow in amusment, "This isn't the sarcastic Gail I know."**

**"No, it's the in too deep Gail that nobody knows," Gails whispers.**

**"Well then, I should take advantage of this ever so rare opportunity," Charlie brushes Gail's light brown hair out of her eyes and bends down to kiss**  
**her.**

****END REPLAY****

The whole studio 'Awwwed' as the video played the kiss.

"That was the best one!" Hailey squealed.

Beckah rolled her eyes and smacked Hailey lightly in the side. "Don't be such a softie!"

Hailey frowned, "You meanie!"

"Yes, yes I am." Beckah laughed. "Now last week Candy Kelly was eliminated, and she's here now! We'll be interviewing her, right after this short comercial break!  
Stay tuned!"

* * *

_Chris: Were you a Total Drama World Tour fan? Do you wish you could bring the cast around to sing to you? Do you wish you had my lucious hair? Then you_  
_should buy the Total Drama World Tour Soundtrack today for only $59.99! Overpriced? Yes, very much so, but listen to this! You get nothing else!_  
_Featured on the Soundtrack are:_

_Come Fly With Us_

_Before We Die_

_Stuck to a Pole_

_Sea Shanty Mix_

_Oh My Izzy_

_Boyfriend Kisser_

_Blainerific_

_Condor_

_And much, much more! In case you weren't listening to my amazingly hotilicous_  
_voice earlier, you can buy this soundtrack for only $59.99 plus shipping and handling! If you buy right now, you can get an autographed poster of me! Chris_  
_McLean! You must be 18 years or older to order._

* * *

"Welcome back to the first Aftermath of Total Drama Island The Sequel!" Greeted Hailey, who had forgiven Beckah for her heartlessness during the commercial break.

"We're here with Candy Kelly, the first camper to be voted off." Beckah said, gesturing to the pouting blonde between sitting on loser couch.

"And Chris told us we had to interview her or he'd let Geoff and Bridgette host," Admitted Hailey, shooting a death glare at Candy.

Beckah elbowed Hailey and turned back to their guest, "So Candy, do you think  
you deserved to be voted off?"

"Obviously not! I mean, what did I ever do? It wasn't even my fault!" she complained, crossing her arms.

"Well who's fault was it then?" Hailey demanded, staring at Candy.

"Zane's, I mean, he didn't jump!" Candy rolled her eyes.

"NEITHER DID YOU, YOU-" Hailey started to scream.

Beckah clamed her hand over Hailey's mouth and smiled sweetly. "So, Candy, who  
was your closest friend on the show?" she asked.

"Heather, but I don't actually think she liked me that much." Candy said, continuing to pout.

"Oh god, this girl is giving me a headache," Hailey moaned. "Would you look at  
that? Our time is up! See you next week!"

"But Hailey it's-" Beckah said but was cut off when the camera turned off.

*Camera goes to static*

* * *

**There ya go! Written by Random Smirking Blonde and Buddygirl1004! Thanks Morgan! You're my bestest buddy!**

**R & R**

**-April**


	6. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Hola! I forgot to say this but...**

**What are your character's...**

**1. Biggest fear?**

**2. Most valuable item**

**Yes, you need to answer both.**

**PEACE,**

**April**


	7. FeAr FaCtOr

**And welcome! I did write this chappie with the totally amazing Morgan and yes, the amazing Morgan betaed (is that even a word? XD) it! Love you Morgan! (BN(Beta Note) Love you too April!)**

**I'm also sorry for the extensive amounts of author and beta notes, inside conversations between my beloved siblings and I.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Dustin and Bella.**

**Wait a sec, wanna see cool symbols? ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Hee hee, I dunno what you use them for! (BN: they look like fishies!) Sorry, I'm on a coffee rush!(BN: Stay off the coffee April! You hyper enough without it! Lol) (AN I know, I know.)**

* * *

**Riley's POV**

If Chris wants to wake us up with a bugle, well that's great. But maybe he should actually learn how to play it first so it doesn't sound like a dying goose. But that's just my opinion.

So, yeah, Chris wakes us up with a bugle at the crack of dawn to eat disgusting food made by the uncertified Chef Hatchet. Living the dream here.

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!" Chris yelled as we reached the Mess Hall.

Silence was his reply. Not even Morgan, his girlfriend, or his niece and nephew, Bella and Dustin, said good morning. That's how much we hate him. Already.

"Harsh..." He muttered. "Morgan?" he said looking at said girlfriend.

She crossed her arms and looked at him, "I don't talk unless I get my coffee, you should know that by now Christopher." she said. Ouch, full name, someone must be pssed.

"Bell, Dustin?" Chris tried again, looking at his niece and nephew.

"We agree with Morgan Uncle Christopher." Bella said, standing beside Morgan.

"Get us some decent food, and we'll talk," Suggested Zakk.

"Can't afford it," Chris replied. "The budget is lower than last season, blame the producers."

"But you can afford all that hair gel? Uh-huh..." Paige replied.

"I don't use hair gel, I'm a guy! I don't obsess over my hair." Chris rolled his eyes.

"Yea, like hll you don't use hair gel. So when I run my hand through your hair countless times before and my hand gets sticky it's not because of the insane amounts of gel you use?" Morgan said sternly, staring at her boyfriend.

"Uh. Uh. Uh..." Chris said stumbling over his words, "I thought you liked it when I styled my hair that way." he said, looking at his blushing girlfriend.

"TMI!" Buddy, Athena, and Sophie shouted at the same time, which caused a few chuckles from the campers.

"So you wouldn't care if I dumped whatever this is on your head?" Stephen asked, holding up his bowl of what appeared to be some messed up combo of oatmeal and cheerios.

"No, but, you aren't, right?" Chris asked, looking kinda worried.

"No," Stephen replied, sending a subtle wink to Bella.

Bella (being the smallest of the group) walked up behind her uncle ever so slowly and dumped her oatmeal cheerios on his perfect hair.

"AAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKK!" Chris screamed, running around frantically, looking for something to wipe his head off with.

"Can you just tell us what our challenge is?" Dustin asked between laughs.

"Fear factor! Now, go get ready or something! Meet on the Dock of Shame in 10 minutes or you get eliminated." he said, before stalking off to his trailer.

Charlie's POV

10 Minutes Later

"Did you fix your hair up all perty Chrissy?" Duncan teased.

"Hey!" Morgan objected, staring at Duncan menacingly, "I'm the only one who gets to call him Chrissy!" she said, standing next to Chris, who put an arm around her, pulling her closer to him, and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Fine, Christina?" Duncan tried again.

"Yes. But it's Chris, I'm a boy not a girl" Chris said sternly. "Now that we got that out of the way, it's fear factor time!" Chris announced.

"What if we don't feel like telling you our fears?" Dustin asked.

"You get eliminated. But I already know that yours is clowns after a tramatic expirience at the circus involving a big tent, three clowns, a can of helium, and a careless boy. Bella is deeply afraid of small spaces because of someone's older brother locking her in a coat closet after she broke his toy train when they were four," Chris shot a look at Dustin who laughed nervously.

_-confessional-_

_*You see Dustin and Bella in the confessional booth*_

_Dustin: We got bored, so we'll explain our fears._

_Bella: Well we were three-_

_Dustin- FOUR!_

_Bella- *Rolls eyes* Whatever! And I broke Dustin's toy train or whatever and he got mad... And then he locked me in a closet overnight. I've been claustrophobic ever since._

_Dustin: And I went to a circus once... And let's just say, I might have lit the tent on fire._

_Bella: He did, and a clown picked him up and carried him out and he wet his pants!_

_Dustin: It was scary!_

_Bella: Yeah, says you._

_-end confession-_

"I didn't think it would scar her for life!" He defended.

"Yea, well it did!" Bella shouted at her brother, crossing her arms. "Boys, what are you to do with them?"

"Live with them and try not to kill them," Sophie offered.

"Yeah, and family is what gets you out of jail, Bee," Dustin laughed.

"Twice! I get arrested twice and you just have to bring it up all the dmn time!" Bella snapped, elbowing her brother.

Athena laughed, "You're more like Chris than I thought."

Chris rolled his eyes, "I also know that Morgan is afraid of bullies, Buddy is afraid of Morgan, Sophie is afraid of blood and Athena is afraid of F's."

"I'm afraid of bees, bad incident at the beach..."I shuddered at the very thought.

"I'm afraid of very mad bulls," Stephen decided, after thinking about it for a while.

"Spiders..." Carson gulped.

"I'm afraid of trapezes," Dakota said.

Colby grimaced, "Snakes. Just, ugh." he said, shuddering.

"Drowning." Paige said bluntly.

Zane looked around, "I'm going to regret this but... Being chased around with a killer and a gun."

"Heights, I've never been a big fan of them." Zakk decided.

"Lightning storms," Gail shrugged.

"Having to tell a secret in front of a big crowd," Landon muttered.

"Water. More specifically, drowning in water," Riley said.

"Fantabulous! Now, you all get ready while Chef and I plan your downfall!"

* * *

**Gail's POV**

Okay, so my fear is lightning storms and I'm really starting to freak out. What's Chris planning on doing? Probably what he did to Geoff in season one but still, I find that creepy that someone would spend time to create that kind of contraption. It's just scary. Someone probably had WAY to much free time on their hands.

"Okay everyone! It's time for FEAR FACTOR! First up we have Morgan and Buddy whose challenges will be combined!" Chris snapped a pair of handcuffs on Morgan and Buddy. "Morgan's fear is bullies, so Buddy will be your bully for the day. Buddy is afraid of Morgan, hence the handcuffs! She'll be annoying and or scaring you as much as possible. If you guys can do this for the whole day and not snap or have a mental breakdown, you win invincibility. Now, go!"

"Dude, Chris, please, bro to bro, you've seen Morgan in action! She broke my arm once!" Buddy begged looking at Chris, who only laughed.

"Please Chrissy." Morgan said, putting on a puppy dog pout face, her purple eyes growing big. Chris bit his lip.

"Sorry Morgan, but I'll make it up to you, okay baby." He said, giving Morgan a quick kiss on the lips.

Morgan smiled, "Fine..." she said, "Besides, Buddy can't be that scary, I've had worse experiences." she said, quickly adding, "You better make this up, though." she said.

"Oh, Dustin..." Chris called his nephew over, Dustin looked worried. Chris snapped handcuffs on Dustin and- "This is our buddy, Zombie Clown!"** (A/N theres a link to Dustin's clown on my profile.(BN: is it the same one from ZombieLand? ((AN in a BN: Yeah! I love that movie)) (((BN: THAT MOVIE WAS NINJA! (inside joke...))) (AN again: Hahahahaha but not as ninja as us)Okay, back to the amazing story)** The clown was frightening. Really frightening. His face was streaked with bloody cuts over his clown makeup and his bow tie was covered in blood stains, a scowl plastered on his face.

Sophie at this point, freaked out because of all the blood covering the clown.

"Oh my gods," she gulped, "Please make it go away!" she said, shielding her eyes.

"That reminds me, Sophie, you'll be handcuffed to a doubly bloody zombie clown!" Chris reached to his pocket and found it to be empty. "Erm, Bella, can you grab me some more handcuffs? Theres a couple pairs in that shack, I think."

"Why do you have so many pairs if handcuffs Chris?" Paige asked.

"Because..." he said, looking at the sky.

"EWW!" Screamed Sophie and Athena.

"What?" Chris asked, drifting off, then it dawned on him, "You don't actually think..." he said looking at the two girls.

"You two have to get your head out of the gutter." Morgan mumbled, looking at her sisters.

"I think I'm gonna bearf(BN: pronounced Bī-rf it's a word we like to use a lot lol, back to the story!) Buddy said, using his free hand to cover his mouth.

"Bell, you gonna get those handcuffs or what?" Chris asked.

Bella shot Chris a death glare and slowly walked over to the shack and looked inside. Once she was inside, Chris grabbed a pair of handcuffs out of his other pocket. "If you two can stay the rest of the day like this, you win invincibility." he said, handcuffing Sophie to the other bloody clown.

Stephen gulped, "If the handcuffs are there, then Bella's going to get..."

He was cut off when Chef slammed the door and locked it, immediately, Bella began freaking out, banging against the door and screaming.

Chris grabbed a walkie-talkie from Chef and turned it on. "Paging little Bella, can you hear me?" he said dramatically.

There were a few seconds of silence and then... "WHO THE FCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU BSTARD! LET ME OUT, NOW! AND DON'T FCKING CALL ME LITTLE! LET ME OUT!"

"No, I don't think I will! You have 6 hours and counting and if you can stay concious in there, you win invincibility." He smirked.

An intern with a wagon full of papers, a stamp and a big pad of red ink made his way over to Athena.

"Athena, this is your buddy for the day, he'll be grading you on everything you do!" Chris explained, elongating everything.

"Is he going to-" Athena started.

"F!" The intern screeched, handing her a paper with a big red F on it.

"No! Not possible!" Athena screamed, ripping the paper up.

"That was a wimpy tear- F!" The intern screeched again.

"Aaaaah!" Athena yelled. "I'm sorry mom!"

_-Confession-_

_*we see all of the Quads in the outhouse, somehow they all fit in it...*_

_Morgan: Our mom hated F's basically anything below a 95% was considered an F in her book. You see, she was raised in Japan before moving here for high school. Well at her school in Japan, anything below a 95% was an F. If she was here right now she'd probably be cursing in Japanese how we were a disgrace, but then she'd cool down and talk to us calmly. We use to think she had bipolar...still do._

_-end confessional-_

"That scream was way to sharp, F!" The intern screeched yet again.

"If Athena can spend the day with her personal teacher, she gets invincibility!" Chris clapped.

Another intern dragged an OLD kayak over to Riley. "Riley, you get to spend the whole day kayaking. Or, 6 hours! If you can stay out on the water for 6 hours, you win invincibility." Chris said.

Riley gulped and trudged with his kayak out to the water.

An intern in a beekeepers suit carried a helmet that looked a little too much like a beehive over to Charlie. "Charlie, this is your new hat. Keep it on all day and you win invincibility!"

Charlie slowly lowered the hat onto his head.

"Try not to move or make too much loud noise, the bees are sleeping in there!" Chris warned in a whisper and snickered.

Immediately, Charlie started screaming and swatting at his head as a huge swarm of bees came out and began attacking his face.

Chris burst out laughing, "Zakk, you see that plank up there?" He pointed to a landing at the top of a huge pine tree. "You sit up there for six hours and win invincibility."

Zakk shuddered and started climbing the rope ladder.

"Gail! This right here, is a cage! You sit in this cage while I make a lightning storm come down on your head... Have fun in there for 6 hours!"

I let out a small whimper, climbing into the cage and bracing myself for my own personal storm. I let out a scream every time a lightning bolt came down, one came very close to my face.

"WHO FCKING DESIGNED THIS!" I screamed, looking around, I saw Chris laugh.

_-Confessional-_

_Morgan: Sorry Gail...it was for a national science competition... And I got first place! Oh, and sorry Geoff._

_-end confessional-_

"Colby! You, my friend, get to jump off the roof of the mess hall and into this here pit of snakes! You're the only one so far who doesn't have a time limit on your challenge!"

Colby climbed up onto the roof, but was frozen in place as he looked down at the pit of rattling snakes, opening and closing their mouths and hissing up at him.

"Matador Stephen! Your challenge is to try to tame this mad bull while wearing a red suit! 6 hours my friend, if you can stay alive you win invincibility." Chris held out a red jumpsuit for Stephen to change into.

Stephen's eyes got wide, "It'll KILL me!"

Chris shrugged, "Good luck with that... Paige, here's your backpack, it's full of weights! Why don't you go take a swim around the island! If you can do it, you win invincibility!"

"Do I have to?" Paige begged, "I'll do anything!"

"If you don't do it you could get eliminated tonight..."

"Ummmmm..."

"That's what I though." Chris said before looking over at Zane, who gulped.

"Zane! This is Bob. Bob likes you. Bob likes guns. I suggest you run from Bob! You have 6 hours to be chased by Bob, have fun!" Chris laughed as Bob grabbed a machine gun and chased Zane around. That boy was actually pretty fast.

"The daring young lady on the flying trapeze... Dakota! You get to swing on a giant trapeze all the way across the island, dropping into the water. Here's a lifejacket!"

"But-" Dakota started but was cut off.

"Carson, just go into the hut full of spiders and make this easier for everyone."

Carson shut her eyes tightly and walked into the hut, opening her eyes and screaming loudly.

"EKKKK! It's in my hair!" she screamed while Chris just laughed. What Morgan saw in him no one will know...

"Lastly, Landon... After the six hour challenges are over, you get to share your big secret on national television!"

"I don't think I will," Landon replied.

"I think you'll get eliminated then," Chris said, "Okay campers! Get cracking!" he shouted.

* * *

**Morgan's POV**

I can't believe he was making me doing this! I hate bullies! In middle school we had teams and I was on one team while my siblings were on another, meaning I never saw them only at home and to and from school. I'll admit it, I'm a huge brainiac. I guess you can say I'm a certified genius. So being a brainiac, I was a victim of severe bullying, meaning I would get beat up a lot..and I mean a lot. After middle school I started College which was a great relief from all the Neanderthals that occupied my middle school. And I actually graduated last spring and working my dream job, which is a forensic anthropologist. I'm the youngest in my profession, which doesn't really get me a lot of cases though.

"I can't believe you couldn't get Chris to get us out of this!" Ruburd said, standing as far away from me as humanly possible, which was only about a few inches.

"Hey! I tried!" I said, looking over at my boyfriend, who at present time, was on the phone, probably with those dmn producers. I saw him look over at me, our eyes met and he smiled and winked. I couldn't help but giggle.

I turned towards Ruburd, "So how exactly are you suppose to bully me, when your the one who's afraid of me?" I said, laughing a bit.

"Hm, he didn't really think that through now did he?" he said and thought a while, "Though I do know your weaknesses...and it could be payback for all the times you bullied me, remember what dad said?" he said.

"Karma is a btch." we replied in union. We looked at each other and laughed, but quickly turned sober.

* * *

**Chris' POV**

I was going to check on the campers but my phone rang.

I groaned, it was probably those dmn producers or the dmn lawyers.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"That no way to treat your girlfriends' sisters." said a voice that I automatically recognized as Julie, Morgan's older sister.

"Yea, I agree." said Julie's twin, Carroll.

"Oh, hey girls, Morgan, Athena, Sophie, and Buddy are in the middle of a challenge so if you wanted to talk to them I can have them call you guys back." I said to the two girls.

"Oh no, we actually wanted to talk to you, Christopher." Julie said.

I sighed, "I told you guys I'd work on getting you those Black Eyed Peas concert tix." I said, they've been asking me to get the tickets since I'm friends with will.. for a year know, they really needed to learn that patience is a virtue.

"We didn't call about the tix, but an ETA on them would be nice though." Carroll stated.

I sighed, these two always gave me headaches, "Then what did you want?" I asked.

"Oh, we just wanted to know when you were going to 'pop the question' to Morgan, that's all." Julie said.

"Your asking me this now?" I asked. I can't believe they were asking this! And on live television!

"Yes, so, are you?" Carroll asked.

"Yes, I do plan on asking her," I said, looking over at Morgan, who caught my gaze. I couldn't help but smile and wink at her, knowing it would make her giggle, which she did.

"Well, good." They said at the same time.

"So, now that we established that I will propose to her can I go now? I DO have a show to host and contestants to torture." I said, these two could talk for hours if they wanted to.

"Yea we have to go too, the triplets are fighting again. Bye Chris." Julie said before hanging up. The triplets were Morgan's little sisters; Renaissance, Tara, and Cleopatra, they were five years old. They all had long black hair and blue eyes with little freckles on across their nose.

I put my phone back into my pocket and made my rounds, going first to my girlfriend and her brother.

"Hey Margie, Buddy." I said casually walking up to the two.

"So he can call you Margie but when I do you beat me up?" Buddy said. It was true, I was the only one allowed to call Morgan Margie as a nickname for her real name which was Marjorie. I never really understood why she didn't like the name. It was a beautiful, strong, independent name, just like her.

"Becuase Ruburd," she said, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Chris and I are in a relationship, which gives him special rights and privileges."

"So, Buddy, have you bullied your beautiful sister yet?" I asked.

"Since when is my sister beautiful?" Buddy said, I took that as a yes, but I hope he just didn't go too far... Morgan always had a trouble with self-esteem and self-image so he would hit the nail on the head with that comment.

"Yea, he's got a point there Chris...I know I'm not beautiful." Morgan said, a little edgy.

"Don't say that Morgan." I said calmly. From what Julie and Carroll told me in our early stages of dating, Morgan was severely bullied, from verbal to mental, which caused her to have negative feelings about herself. "You are the most-" I started but was rudely interrupted by Ruburd.

"Hey, Chris, your being anti-productive, why don't you go check on the other campers." he said, "Besides, your helping Morgan, which is against the rules." he added, I sighed, he was right, if I finished that sentence it would be anti-productive.

"Your right Ruburd." I said, "I do have other campers to check up on." I said, giving Morgan a quick kiss on the cheek and left to see how the other campers were doing.

* * *

**Bella'S POV**

I can't believe my bstard of an Uncle was doing this to me! Not to mention his girlfriend. I can't believe this!

"Hey little B, how you doing?" I heard Uncle Chris say through the walkie talkie.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" I yelled. "And I want out of here! NOW!"

"Aw, But Bee, the show wouldn't be as fun without you." he teased. 

"Don't you dare even try to sweet talk me! Just let me out!" I hissed.

"No can do Bee, you could get eliminated and I know you don't want to be eliminated..." He taunted.

Urg! The nerve of him! Hmm...maybe I could karate chop the door down? I am a black belt. I went towards the door, which wasn't very hard since the room was so small! Ack! Don't think about it, don't think about it.

I karate chopped at the door and it broke! I did it!

"What the hll Bell!" I head my uncle yell.**(BN: that rhymed!) ((AN: Hahaha))**

"That's what you get when you lock your niece in a shack." I said simply looking around and saw my brother...with a chainsaw, cutting of his handcuffs.

"Hey Uncle Chris, Dustin is cutting of his handcuffs with a chainsaw." I said in a tattletale voice

"What!" Uncle Chris said, looking in Dustins' direction to see him with a chainsaw.

"Get this clown away from me!" he shouted just as the handcuff broke and Dustin made a mad dash to the trailers.

"DUSTIN GET BACK HERE!" Uncle Chris shouted but to no avail. "OKAY! WHO GAVE HIM THE CHAINSAW!"

Uncle Chris looked over at me as I talked to Billy, another of my  
uncle's interns. At his glare we both pointed fingers at each other.

"HE/SHE DID IT!" We yelled.

Uncle Chris groaned, "Whatever! Bella, you will be in the marshmallow ceremony." he said, I opened my mouth, "You broke down the door." he said, before stalking off to torment the other contestants.

"Its still your fault." I said to Billy before walking away.

* * *

**Zakk's POV**

I can't believe this is happening to me! It was really hard to not think about how I high I was.

"Dude hide me!" I looked down, which was a bad decision, to see Stephan climbing up the tree.

"Whats wrong dude?" I asked him.

"That bull is after me!" he said, sitting on a limb below me.

"Then why-" I started but was cut off when the bull rammed the tree, shaking it.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I said, putting a hand over my mouth as the bull rammed the tree again. I held onto the plank for dear life.

"Maybe climbing up this tree wasn't a good idea..." Stephan said.

"You think?" I said, my back against the truck, clinging tightly to anything I could find.

Crunch.

What was that?

Crunch.

That can't be good

Crunch, creak.

I felt the tree start to tilt. "OH SHT!" I yelled as the tree plummeted to the ground.

"I'm okay!" I shouted. Nope, nothing broken, sore, yes.

"Good, then I suggest we RUN!" Stephan shouted running past me. I turned around and saw the bull starting to charge.

"Oh crap." I said before running after Stephan.

* * *

**Paige POV**

I was struggling to stay afloat. Stupid Chris, stupid backpack. Why did I even sign up for this fcking TV show!

"AHHHHHHH!" I looked up and saw Dakota falling towards me, splashing in front of me, I swam towards her.

"Here," she said, thrusting me her life jacket, "I can swim pretty good, you look like you need it." she said.

I gladly took the lifejacket, "Thanks Dakota." I said.

"Hey girls," we looked up and saw Riley drifting toward us on a piece of wood.

"Um...what happened to your boat?" I asked him.

"It broke, I grabbed the biggest piece of board I could find and grabbed hold of it, I just hope the sharks aren't on duty." he said, quickly looking around.

"Oh there not," Dakota said. "They are on the other side of the island getting facials and sun bathing."

"Lucky sharks." I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

**Athena POV**

"F!" the intern screeched, I was currently in the fetal position, rocking back an forth.

"I feel really sorry for you." I recognized that voice any where, I looked up and saw my crush, Harold.

"Your lucky you don't have to face ninja's or Whooly Beavers!" I said, remembering Harold's fear's.

He chucked, "You remember my fears?" he asked and I couldn't help but blush.

"Yea...when you sister is dating the host you remember a lot of things..." I said, but it really wasn't that...I had a HUGE crush on Harold. Have had one ever since the first episode.

Then the blasted intern spoke, "THAT WAS A PATHETIC LIE! F!" he shouted and I rocked again, how the hll did he know I was lying?

"Pathetic Rocking! F!" he screeched again.

"Make it stop." I whimpered to no one in particular.

"I will never leave a damsel in distress," Harold started, "Taste my wrath you evil intern." he said as he kicked the cursed intern in the nuts.

"Ow." he said as he collapsed.

"Here," Harold said, stretching out his hand, I took it and he helped me up from my spot on the ground.

"Thanks Harold," I said, standing up.

"No problem Athena." he said smiling.

* * *

**Sophie POV**

"Get it away from me!" I shouted, the bloody clown was just staring at me, I didn't even think it was alive...wait I think it just blinked...no It didn't.

Just then Duncan and Gwen walked by, arg, I hated Gwen and Duncan together and was a full supporter of team Duncan and Courtney.

"How can you be afraid of blood? Its so awesome." Gwen said.

_-Confessional-_

_Sophie: *sitting in confessional, eyes darting around, she looks at the camera* My little sister Beckah and Buddy decided to play a prank on me...Buddy had one of dads make up artists teach him how to make fake, realistic blood. He then dressed up Beckah in the stuff. I was to watch Beckah that night, Morgan had gone out with Chris and Athena was going to get Chinese food, Buddy was in his room doing god knows what. And then Beckah comes down, drenched in blood and it gave me a heart attack since she's anemic. And then she started laughing and it gave me a heart attack, I never was the same after that._

_-end confessional-_

Duncan laughed, "Like in Revenge of the Ghoul when that guy got his body shredded and the blood went everywhere!" he shouted, his hands going into the air.

I put a hand over my mouth, "You can get out of handcuffs, so get me the fck out of this!" I shouted.

Duncan laughed, "Nope," he said, popping the p.

I growled, "At least I didn't have a fear of Celine Dion cardboard music store standees." I huffed.

"Hey, I was kid!" He shouted.

"Get me out of these cuffs! I can't take it anymore." I shouted.

"Just do it Duncan, this is obviously traumatizing her." she said.

"Thank you Gwen, I guess you aren't as bad as I thought." I said genuinely.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, as Duncan carefully approached the bloody clown.

"Well..." I said drifting off, "I was kinda one of those fans, well my sisters and Buddy were with me on this..." I said drifting off.

"Just spit it out already Sophie." she said, sighing.

"Well, I was one of those people who were Trent sympathizers, you know, one of those people who just sorta despised you for breaking up with poor, innocent Trent, and of course we cried during Trents song on The Aftermath show." I said, Duncan had finally gotten the handcuffs off of me.

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU!" I said running as far away as possible from the clown that just continued to stare with blank, black eyes.

* * *

**Zane's POV**

I think I lost him. I landed as I collapsed on the beach.

"Hey Zane," I looked up and saw Paige walking towards me, the backpack laid on the shore as she sat next to me. "Did you lose Bob?" she asked me.

"Yea," I panted, "somewhere in the woods. And what about you? Aren't you supposed to be swimming around the island?" I asked her.

She chuckled, "Yea I gave up, thankfully Dakota landed by me and she gave me her life jacket."

"That was nice of her, it really would of sucked if you had drowned." I said. Our faces leaning closer together, just then I saw Charlie run by, bee's in his far behind him. He stopped.

"You two do know we have to do a challenge...right?" he said.

"Way to kill a mood." I heard Paige say after a while.

"You got that right." I said.

"Uhh...Zane." she said.

"What?" I asked her.

"Bob's behind you." She said.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed, turning around to see Bob not thirty feet behind me. "SHT!" I yelled and broke out into a run, Bob right behind me.

Paige and I groaned just as the bee's caught up to Charlie and he started to run again.

* * *

**Colby's POV**

I looked down at the pit of snakes, frozen utterly as the hissed and attempted to shoot up at me. I sure hope they aren't poisonous…

"Moving maybe, Brown?" Duncan yelled up at me.

"See, there's a difference between us. I'm afraid of snakes, which is a normal thing to be scared of. You're afraid of Celine Deon music store standees, which is a stupid, pathetic, lame thing that two years olds are afraid of. And-"

Duncan cut me off, "If you don't jump, there's nothing stopping me from getting up there and pushing you off Lover Boy, I don't care if you get fcking kicked off the show."

"How do you know-"

Duncan cut me off, again, "Bella, it's obvious. You have some competition for her too."

"W-what?" I stammered.

"Come down here and I'll tell you, but I'm not yelling it up to you," Duncan replied.

Well, I wanted to know, obviously, so I jumped. It wasn't until afterwards that I noticed that I had just jumped into a freaking pit of snakes!

"So, who else like Bella?" I demanded, once on the ground. I was still pulling snakes out of my shirt and had a feeling that they would be popping up like that for a while now. Fantastic.

Duncan smirked, "Aren't you going to thank me?"

I scoffed, "Me thanking you? Yeah right."

"Then I might not tell you that _ is crushing on Bella," **(AN, psh, you want to know? Too bad! That's between Colby, Duncan and me, thank you very much)** Duncan grinned.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to find out that _is crushing on Bella on my own then," I replied, laughing softly.

* * *

**External POV**

Everyone gathered around the stage, cameras and bright lights shining down on Landon as he crossed his arms wearing a stony expression.

"Are you going to do it Landon?" Chris badgered.

Landon blinked once, "No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Even though you could get eliminated tonight if you don't?"

"Yes."

"So, you're not doing it, for real?"

"I'm not."

The audience 'AWWWWED' in disappointment as Landon made his way off stage.

Chris cracked his neck and a large TV swung out. "The people who could be eliminated tonight are… Bella!_ *The TV shows the video of Bella karate chopping down the door*_ Dustin! _*The TV shows Dustin cutting the handcuffs*_ Paige! _*The TV shows Paige walking on shore*_ Riley!_ *The TV shows Riley paddling to shore on a piece of broken kayak_* Zakk! _*TV shows Zakk falling out of the tree*_ Landon! _*TV shows Landon walking off stage*_ Athena! _*TV shows Athena and Harold walking away from the teacher guy person*_ Sophie! *_TV shows Sophie running from the clown*_ …And Stephen! _*TV shows Stephen climbing up the tree_* Anyone mentioned or showed MUST show up for the campfire ceremony tonight, and one of you… will… be… ELIMINATED! Oh yeah, and after seeing who some of our old cast members helped out a lot tonight, ALL PAST CONTESTANTS ARE GETTING KICKED OFF THE SHOW!"

"Yes!" Colby cheered at the same time that Athena whisper yelled, "Noooooo!"

"Oh yes, yes indeed," Chris laughed wickedly, "but random contestants will be popping in from time to time."

"Until next time, this is Total. Drama. Island, THE SEQUEL!" Chris shouted as the end credit began to roll.**  
**

* * *

****

Quads: what do you think April? We say we did a great job!

April: I think we should do all the chappies like this! Morgan would probably die.

Buddy: And who the hll likes Bella! When I find who else besides Colby and I, I will eliminate him.

**April: You stoopid, stoopid boy...**

Morgan: you couldn't even face Jamie after you dumped her, not to mention I fight all your fights for you.

Buddy: hey! She cheated on me!

Sophie: yea, with Kelly, Kelly.

Athena: you have serious girlfriend issues

Buddy: 1) why are we bring this up NOW? and 2) I thought you two were supposed to defend me when Morgan pestered me!

A&S: yea...

**April: Don't count on it Buddy...**

**Morgan: okay guys! Let's make sure you know who your voting off:  
Bella for karate chopping down the door like the Karate kid  
Dustin for chainsawing off his handcuffs like...**

**April: A Dustin?**

**Morgan: Yea, ****Paige for walking on shore like Ariel when Ursula gave her legs in exchange for her voice.**

**Riley for being kayak-wrecked(like shipwrecked)  
Zakk for being George and falling down a tree  
Landon for being a whimp and walking off the stage  
Athena for being a Daphne(damsel in distress) and having her knight in not so shining armor save her, harming a poor, innocent intern in the process. Sophie for having a criminal un handcuff her  
And Stephan for being a tree huger.**

S&A&April: WE DON'T WANNA GO HOME!

Morgan: put a sock in it! Dont listen to my sisters, it would he wonderful to not have them around...vote Buddy off instead!

**April: But Buddy got invincibility, like YOU so you can't vote Buddy off, GOT IT?**

**_OH... AND PLEASE PM ME YOUR VOTE, I WANT TO KEEP SUSPENSE UP! AND EVERYONE CAN VOTE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE AN OC IN THIS OR NOT, JUST VOTE! PLEASE!_**

And tune in next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone. I'm sorry if you thought that a new chapter meant that I've updated whatever story you're reading right now, and I'd like to thank you all for your continued patience and interest you've given to my stories, but I've come to the conclusion that it's time for me to post this.

I owe it to you guys to let you know that I haven't been completely honest with all of you, and I don't want to get into details either. If I've already told you, that means you're important to me and I love you. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, that means I didn't think we're close enough. Sorry.

The real point of this, however, is that I'm going to be letting you know that I won't be coming back to this account, nor will I be updating or writing any new stories. Ever. But since I know there are people who have read my stories and still message me in an attempt to get me to update, I'm willing to make a deal.

Instead of just deleting my account and all my writing on it, I'm giving anyone who wants it the opportunity to adopt my stories, should you want them to be finished. All I ask you to do is send me a message telling me the story you want to adopt, as well as reasoning to why you want it and some kind of sample of your writing. You should also know that I'll be checking up on anyone who I allow to continue my stories, considering the amount of time and passion I've dedicated to them.

That being said, I'd once again like to thank each and every person who applied for one of my stories, gave me a review, followed or favorited me or my stories, or sent me a message. The friendships I've formed on this website will always be with me, and I know that I've grown as an author and a person during my time here. If you'd like to keep in touch with me, you can follow me on my tumblr account, hanlohan dot tumblr dot com, and message me there. I'll still be logging in to check my messages if anyone messages me in regards of adopting a story, but other than that, I won't be returning back here.

Thank you all so much for your time, and may you all have wonderful lives!

-Hannah.


End file.
